Hi
by sjeong
Summary: "Lama tak jumpa, ya?" - Meanie ft. Lovelyz Ryu Sujeong [ Mingyu ; Wonwoo ; MinWon ; GyuWon ; Meanie ; SEVENTEEN ]
Sore hari –menjelang petang– dengan angin sepoi-sepoi menerbangkan rambut gadis berponi yang membelai kulit lelaki di sampingnya. Mereka membawa tas ransel besar; barangkali baru saja kemah atau pergi ke suatu tempat.

"Kucir rambutmu, Jeong! Itu mengganggu", ucap si lelaki risi sembari menyingkirkan rambut cokelat gadis berponi itu. "Halah, lebih baik kita bertukar posisi. Aku kiri, kamu kanan. Aku kehilangan kucirku di buper," ucapnya; Sujeong mencebikkan bibirnya lalu memukul lengan lelaki di sampingnya, "Mingyu punya kucir?"

Mingyu berhenti, lalu menangkup pipi Sujeong yang tembam, "Demi Tuhan, Ryu. Kamu tidak ingat teman tampanmu ini bukan sejenismu? Lagipula rambutku 'kan tidak sepanjang Jeonghan _sunbae_." Lagi-lagi gadis bermarga Ryu itu mencebikkan bibirnya, "Maaf. Maksudku karet. Maaf juga, karena aku tidak pernah punya teman tampan selain Taehyung _sunbae_."

Mingyu memandang teman tembamnya itu malas, "Jeong, tidakkah kamu merasa di sini tidak hanya kita?" Pertanyaannya cukup ambigu. Sujeong mengernyit tak paham, "Maksudmu? Ada yang mengikuti kita? Demi Yein yang indigo ya Gyu, kita sedang di gang sempit. Lihatlah depan dan belakang, apa kamu lihat ada orang? Jangan menakutiku lah, Gyu."

 _Srak! Srak!_

"Nah, kamu dengar suara semak-semak itu? Angin tidak begitu kencang, aku tidak yakin kalau itu angin." Sujeong menajamkan pendengarannya. "Iya sih, tetapi barangkali hewan. Tidak menutup kemungkinan 'kan? Jangan sok parno, itu justru membuatku ikutan parno", Sujeong menatap Mingyu cemas. Sebelum Mingyu menjawab, Sujeong kembali bersuara, "Lebih baik kita jalan cepat dari gang ini lalu menuju ke jalanan kota."

"Jeong, aku jadi teringat Wonwoo _hyung_. Dia…,"

Tidak sempat mendengarkan apa yang Mingyu katakan, Sujeong lebih terfokus pada suara langkah kaki yang datang kearahnya dengan cepat. Matanya membola. Ia ingat kalau ia membawa pisau di saku jasnya. Ia merogohnya dan bagian ujungnya menusuk jarinya. Masa bodoh, Sujeong langsung mengambilnya tanpa peduli dengan tangannya. Ia berbalik dan mendapati lelaki yang Sujeong rasa sepantaran dengannya dan Mingyu dengan wajahnya yang datar dan dingin. Yang membuat Sujeong berkeringat dingin bukan itu, melainkan benda tajam di tangan kanan lelaki itu. Sujeong lari berlawanan dengan lelaki dingin itu dan menusukkan pisaunya ke tangan kanan lelaki itu, namun itu justru membuatnya makin berkeringat dingin.

Pasalnya, Sujeong sudah merasa mengenai tangan itu, namun tangan itu seolah menembus pisaunya, lelaki itu macam bayangan yang tampak nyata. Apakah dia bukan manusia?

Bukan hanya itu, Mingyu juga bak patung. Tak bergeming sedikit pun. Posisinya juga masih sama seperti saat ia bicara pada Sujeong tadi.

"Mingyu, awas!" pekikan Sujeong tak membuahkan hasil. Lelaki pucat itu sudah berada di hadapan Mingyu. Tangan satunya meraih kerah jas Mingyu dan menariknya mendekat, "Lama tak jumpa, ya?" Lalu Mingyu langsung tersadar, namun Sujeong rasa Mingyu tak sepenuhnya sadar.

"Wonwoo _hyung_? Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" Wajah Mingyu sumringah. Berbanding 180 derajat dengan Sujeong yang air matanya sudah menganak sungai. Mingyu menangkup pipi dingin Wonwoo, " _Hyung_?"

Wonwoo tersenyum miring, "Cium aku, Gyu." Mingyu mengangguk, senyumannya lebar hingga taringnya terlihat, "Dengan senang hati."

Lalu bibir keduanya bersentuhan. Makin lama semakin dalam dan menuntut, dan pada saat itu pula Wonwoo mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menghunuskan pedangnya tepat ke jantung Mingyu. Lalu menariknya, tak sampai pedangnya keluar. Menyisakan ujungnya di dalam, lalu menusuknya kembali, seperti itu berulang-ulang. Sampai Mingyu sama pucatnya dengan Wonwoo, darahnya berceceran dimana-mana. Sampai ciumannya berakhir, Wonwoo mengatakan, "Karena rasa kita masih sama seperti itu, aku tidak ingin kita berbeda dimensi seperti ini. Makanya aku menjemputmu."

Baru saat itu Sujeong tersadar kalau Wonwoo meninggal sebulan setelah Mingyu menyatakan perasaannya pada Wonwoo yang sudah tak terlihat lagi wujudnya. Meninggalkannya bersama mayat Mingyu yang dadanya sudah terkoyak.

 **END.**

 **Note:**

 **-Judul karo ceritane ra nyambung, wagu, bahaha.**

 **-21 April 2016 pukul 00.00 waktu Yogyakarta aku bangun dan ngga bisa tidur lagi sampai alarm ketigaku bunyi karena mimpiku ini. Iya, ini mimpiku. Dan aku sebagai Sujeong disini. Latar tepat persis di gang sempit belakang rumah nenekku. Yang membedakkannya dengan mimpiku Cuma percakapannya. Lainnya ngga diubah. Aku takut beneran. Mimpiku rasanya seperti nyata. Waktu aku coba tidur lagi, aku dengar orang menyanyi tepat di telingaku. Dan suaranya kaya Uji. Iya, Lee Jihoon yang pendek ngegemesin itu. Aku udah bayangin lagu dikepala aku dan bayangin suara lainnya yang beda dengan Uji, tapi tetep aja yang kudengar itu Uji. Kenapa ya?**

 **-DCC udah setengah tahun ngga update. Banyak banget halangannya. Dua minggu lagi UN setelah itu free. Kalo pada masih inget dan pengen di lanjut ya aku lanjut kalo ngga yawes.**

 **-Alasan pakai Sujeong karena dia biasku. Juga, waktu aku mampir ke blog fanfik Lovelyz dan nyari Sujeong, pairingnya kalo ngga sama Taetae ya sama si item. Kurasa mereka cocok kalo diginiin. BUKAN DIPACARIN YA, OGAH wk ((: Ada Lovelinus ngga disini? ((:**


End file.
